


Rodney McKay and The Incredible Bouncing Archeologist

by theimpossiblegirl39



Series: Rodney McKay and The Incredible Bouncing Archeologist [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegirl39/pseuds/theimpossiblegirl39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’d only just admitted his feelings for the man to himself recently, and had not had the time, or courage, to admit them to John. If he was dead, and Rodney hadn’t told him how he really felt, then Rodney would fall apart.</p><p>They walked in silence for a few more minutes, until Daniel suddenly put his hand on Rodney’s arm, stopping him.</p><p>“Look.” Rodney followed his gaze until his eyes landed on appeared to be the wreckage of a jumper. And he’d recognize those hand painted numbers on the tail anywhere. </p><p>It was John’s Jumper."</p><p>When Daniel and Rodney go on a mission to rescue John and Sam, not all goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Ever Happened To Saturday Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from the song "Hot Patootie" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Rodney McKay made his way from his lab to the gateroom. Normally, he wouldn’t leave his diagnostic running without monitoring it, but this was the exception. Besides, though he would never admit it, Zelenka was more than capable of keeping an eye on things. A few moments ago, Richard Woolsey had contacted him over the the radio, stating that there was an emergency. Though Rodney had no idea what that emergency might be, he figured that there might be lives at stake, since that seemed to be the reoccurring theme in the Pegasus Galaxy. He knew that Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson had arrived earlier that morning, which meant this emergency probably had something to do with them. In fact, he would be shocked if it didn’t. Rodney sighed to himself. Just another day in Atlantis. 

As it turned out, Rodney was right. Upon arrival, he was greeted with the grim expressions of Woolsey and Daniel. Apparently, Sam had picked up some strange readings from a planet in a nearby solar system on the trip to Atlantis. Not wanting to waste time, in case it was a ZPM, she had requested to gate over as soon as she arrived. Of course, Colonel John Sheppard volunteered to take her in a Jumper, and that meant Ronan went along too. The only reason Teyla didn’t was she was off world with the Athosians. Rodney recalled that Sheppard had radioed him, asking him to join them, but he had failed to mention Sam or the potential ZPM, so Rodney choose to continue working on his diagnostic. Had he known those two details, Rodney would have been geared up and in the gateroom faster than Woolsey could say dial the gate. 

A few minutes after they had flown through the gate, Sheppard had come over the radio in a panicked voice, relaying that the Jumper had suddenly lost power mid air and they were going to crash. 

As it happened, Daniel Jackson had also elected to stay behind, but now, as Rodney called Lorne and Cadman to ready a Jumper for a rescue mission, Daniel was insisting on coming. 

“So what actually happened?”

“I’m not sure,” Daniel said. “We were talking through the radio and suddenly they all started yelling. Sheppard said something about losing control, and Sam said they had no power. Then nothing.”

“So they crashed. Shouldn’t we bring a medical team?” 

“Maybe, but we’ll have to send for one after we check it out. We don’t know why they went down. It could be Wraith.” said Major Lorne. 

They broke through the event horizon of the Stargate and found themselves flying over a wooded area with no significant structures visible. Rodney gazed at the life signs detector, his concern rapidly growing as he saw there were no life signs on the surface. 

“I’m not picking up any life signs.” He shared a concerned glance with Lorne. 

“But that doesn’t automatically mean they’re dead.” Interjected Daniel.

“No it doesn’t. They could be in space, underground, or in a shielded structure somewhere else on the planet. There are a lot of possibilities.”

But the grim look on his face wasn’t as reassuring as his words. Rodney was nauseas. Sam, Ronan, Sheppard...John couldn’t be dead. He refused to believe it. He’d only just admitted his feelings for the man to himself recently, and had not had the time, or courage, to admit them to John. If he was dead, and Rodney hadn’t told him how he really felt, then Rodney would fall apart. The ride continued in silence, until suddenly, there was a great deal of turbulence. 

“What the-” Cadman began.

“We’re losing power!”

“That’s not possible!”

“Well apparently it is McKay!”

“Brace for impact!”

Rodney gaped at the front screen as he and companions began nosediving into the woods below. Just before losing consciousness, he uttered a single word: Crap. 

 

Rodney opened his eyes, and quickly closed them again. The light coming through the downed Jumper was piercing. His head ached. 

Hesitantly, he pried open his eyes again, squinting in the sun. He gazed around the cabin, and saw Daniel sitting unconscious in his seat. Lorne and Cadman were nowhere to be seen. 

Groaning, Rodney pushed himself from his chair and made his way over to Daniel to check his pulse. He wasn’t expecting Daniel’s eyes to fly open at his touch and for the archaeologist to jump up from the chair. Startled, Rodney fell back. 

“Sorry Rodney, I’m not used to people creeping on me in my sleep. Usually it’s either an alien trying to kill me, or Jack trying to prank me. Neither is exactly desirable.“

“No I understand. John- Sheppard, I mean, he’s the same way.” If Daniel noticed his slip up, he didn’t let on. 

“Where are Lorne and Cadman?”

“I don’t know. They were gone when I woke up.”

“Do you think they got thrown from the cabin?”

“God, I hope not. Besides, there isn’t an obvious exit where they could have gotten out.”

“Yeah, that is strange.”

Rodney hit the release and opened the back of the Jumper. Together, he and Daniel stumbled out. Upon investigation of the immediate area, there was still no sign of Lorne or Cadman. They continued to look further into the woods.

“If we don’t find them. Do you think you will be able to fix the Jumper so we can get back. I noticed there wasn’t a DHD at the Gate.”

“Well, normally, I’d boast about how I could definitely fix it and insult your intelligence for even doubting my abilities, but there isn't anything actually wrong with it. There was absolutely no reason for it to have lost power like that. If there’s no problem, I wouldn’t know where to begin to repair it.” 

“Well, we’ll just have to find another means of opening it then. Or wait until they send a second rescue team.”

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, until Daniel suddenly put his hand on Rodney’s arm, stopping him.

“Look.” Rodney followed his gaze until his eyes landed on appeared to be the wreckage of a jumper. And he’d recognize those hand painted numbers on the tail anywhere. 

It was John’s Jumper.


	2. With A Sense of Poise and Rationality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daniel, did you know that the amount of times you’ve died and come back defy pretty much every odd and statistic imagined?”
> 
> “I’ve been told.”
> 
> “I swear, if I flung you off a cliff, you’d probably bounce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco.

Rodney hesitated outside the Jumper. If he opened the door, and John and the others were inside, they were most likely dead. There wasn’t another reason John wouldn’t have tried to contact Atlantis. And looking at the wreckage, it was highly likely anyone inside when it crashed wouldn’t have survived. Rodney wasn’t sure he could take the sight of John’s dead, mangled body, lying in the pilot’s seat, limp like a marionette. Seriously, he was going to puke. Daniel, being the ridiculously observant man he is, noticed this, and went to open the Jumper door himself. 

The door moved slowly, too slowly, and all time seemed to stand still. This was the moment, the moment where Rodney found out whether the person he cared for most in the Galaxy, was alive or dead. He held his breath. 

The door stopped moving, now completely open, and Rodney let out a sharp laugh, too relieved the cabin was empty to worry about the concerned look Daniel was giving him. 

“They aren’t here. Thank god.”

Rodney moved into the Jumper, and began fiddling with the controls, trying to find any viable power output. Daniel stood back and watched him, thinking.  
“Are you alright Rodney? You didn’t hit your head on anything, did you?”

“What? Oh no. I’m fine. I mean as fine as anyone stranded on an alien planet with no means of getting home probably can be.”

“It’s just, you seemed a little sick before, you know, when we didn’t know if there were dead bodies in here or not.”

“Oh well, I was thinking about how, if Sheppard and Ronan were dead, I’d have to be the one to explain it to Teyla. I wasn’t looking forward to it. And I couldn’t have imagined what would happen if Sam had died too.” Rodney added.

“Ok. Sure.” Daniel was suspicious of Rodney’s behavior. It reminded him of the look he’d seen on Jack and Sam’s faces when one was unsure if the other was alive. It got him thinking. 

“So Rodney, you and John are pretty good friends, huh?” He guessed.

“Um, yes I suppose you could say so. Why?”

“Oh nothing. It’s important to have a strong friendship with your teammates. Help team dynamics.”

“Daniel, I never took you for the teambuilding type. When did you get a psychology degree?” 

“Very funny. I’ve been on SG-1 longer than you’ve been on Atlantis, I’ve picked up on a few things in the last twelve years.”

“Oh, when you weren’t too busy dying and resurrecting yourself repeatedly, of course.” 

“I didn’t die that many times.”

“Oh I see, the news of your many deaths has been greatly exaggerated by the mission reports on file with the SGC. My apologies.”

“Okay, well, I suppose I have died quite a few times, but the majority of the time I was alive.”  


“Daniel, did you know that the amount of times you’ve died and come back defy pretty much every odd and statistic imagined?”

“I’ve been told.”

“I swear, if I flung you off a cliff, you’d probably bounce.”

“Bounce?”

“You know, that thing that happens when solid elastic object hits a solid surface and changes momentum?”

“I know what bouncing is Rodney. I just think it’s a strange comparison.”

“No stranger than you ascending and descending every five minutes.”

Daniel grumbled to himself. He wasn’t quite sure how they’d gotten this far off topic, but he sure didn’t like the conversation now. He followed Rodney out the back of the Jumper. 

“So what do you think happened to Lorne and Cadman and the others? Teleportation? Dematerialization? Temporal Shift?”

“What is this, Star Trek?”

“I’m trying here Rodney. You said so yourself, I’m just an archeologist. I don’t know all the technical jargon.”

 

“Well, to be honest, I’m not sure exactly. Whatever happened has to have something to do with whatever drained the power. That can’t be a coincidence. I would put my money on spontaneous transportation, although that doesn’t account for why we were left behind. Whatever did this had to have specific settings, or we all would have been taken. No idea as of yet what those setting could possibly be.” 

Daniel thought for a moment. There was only one blatantly obvious difference between themselves and those who’d disappeared.  
“Military.”

“Excuse me?”

“Military. That’s the only difference between us and the others. Maybe the natives are protecting their planet from other countries invading through the gate by taking the soldiers and crashing their ships. Or, they value soldiers more than civilians and they purposefully try to kill everyone but save the soldiers before they crash. Either way, I’d bet they were taken for a specific purpose, and therefore they’re probably still alive.”

Rodney blinked. “That’s… that’s actually pretty brilliant. Not as brilliant as me, but brilliant nonetheless.”

“Thanks Rodney. I think. Anyway, any progress on the Jumper?”

“Looks like whatever sucked the power out of our Jumper did it to this one too. I still can’t get any bio readings on the Lifesigns Detector, but I am picking up a faint energy trail moving that way. I’d say our best bet to find something that might help us or tell us where our people are would be to follow it.” 

“Lead the way, Rodney.” 

The two scientists began their trek into the woods, unaware of the dangers ahead.


	3. When It Hasn't Been Your Day, Your Week, Your Month, Or Even Your Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they entered the facility, it quickly became apparent that the ease in which Rodney opened the door was a fluke. The room in which they entered was a huge chamber, filled with markings and drawings on the wall. At the far end of the room, there was another door. The only real, conceivable problem with getting to that door, was the fact that floor only went a few feet and then disappeared into a wide chasm, with no obvious way across. 
> 
> “Isn’t that just peachy?” Rodney jabbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Friends theme song "I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts.

Daniel and Rodney trudged through the wooded area for what felt like hours, although, when Rodney complained, Daniel pointed out that if he glanced at his watch, it had only been forty minutes. Soon, the two men came to a large wall, constructed of  material that bore a remarkable resemblance to concrete. In the center of the wall, there was a gray door. 

 

“What? I never picked up anything like this on the scans. There must be some sort of shielding. Which means power.”

 

“Could whatever sucked the power out of the Jumper be in there?”

“Probably, considering this is the first sign of power since we landed on this godforsaken planet.”

 

They approached the door cautiously, guns drawn. 

 

“Daniel, how do you think we open the door?”

 

“Why would I know?”

 

“Well you know all about different cultures and the significance of their architecture.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I have a complete mental library of alien doorknobs Rodney.”

 

“Well how should I know what that entails? I’m an astrophysicist. I do real science, not social science.” 

 

“Well if you’re so smart, why don’t you open it?”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

 

Rodney reached out and touched the door with a shaky hand. It slowly creaked open. 

 

They shared a look.

 

“Well, that was easy.”

 

As they entered the facility, it quickly became apparent that the ease in which Rodney opened the door was a fluke. The room in which they entered was a huge chamber, filled with markings and drawings on the wall.  At the far end of the room, there was another door. The only real, conceivable problem with getting to that door, was the fact that floor only went a few feet and then disappeared into a wide chasm, with no obvious way across. 

 

“Isn’t that just peachy?” Rodney jabbed.

 

“There doesn’t seem to be anything we could use as a bridge. It doesn’t look like anyone has been here in centuries, especially if there used to be a floor here.”

 

“Well, I think we need to figure out a way to get across. Or at least around.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’m picking up the energy signature that I think Sam picked up on. It’s definitely powerful enough to be a ZedPM.”

 

Daniel glanced around the chamber. “Maybe there’s some information we can use on in the writing on the wall.”

 

Rodney snorted. “You can’t translate this that fast. It isn’t Ancient or Go’uld or French or”

 

“There.” Daniel said, pointing above the door on the opposite wall.

 

“What really? You can read that? It’s so tiny and far away and don’t you need glasses-”

 

“It says ‘He who has faith in his step might walk through false air.’”

 

“Okay, Mr. I-can-read-scribbles-with-my-xray-vision, what does that mean?”

 

“It means we can get across.”

 

“And how do we do that?”

 

Daniel held out his hand. “Take my hand.”

 

“What? Why on earth would I-”

 

“Just do it Rodney.”

 

“Okay fine, but just so you know, under any other circumstances I would request that you’d buy me dinner first-” 

 

Daniel grabbed his hand and yanked them both over the edge of the chasm.

 

“Oh my god are you suicidal? When I said you’d bounce I was joking! Oh my god we’re gonna die!”

 

“Rodney, calm down and look down.”

 

Rodney looked down at his feet. They were standing on thin air, but it felt like solid floor beneath them. His eyes widened and looked back up at Daniel. “The floor’s invisible.”

 

Daniel nodded. “Yup.”

 

“Stupid aliens.”

 

The two men made their way over to the other side of the room and to the door, which swung open as easily as the last. On the other side, there was a long hallway, completely devoid of light.

 

“Typical.” Rodney sighed, and he and Daniel raised their weapons and flashlights, and began walking into the darkness. 

 

* * *

  
  


John Sheppard sighed. This wasn’t doing any good. Lorne and Cadman were arguing and Sam was trying to mediate between them. They were stuck in a cement cell with one impenetrable door and no windows. They’d tried everything to open the door, but nothing was working. Now, he stood with his arms crossed watching his two officers verbally abuse each other in front of his superior, and Ronan touching every inch of the wall, looking for an escape. 

 

“I told you we should’ve taken C4! We could have blasted our way through this door!”

 

“And us too in the process! Laura seriously think about it.”

 

“Well I don’t see you coming up with any better ideas!”

 

“Neither one of you could have predicted this particular situation. Now like you said, Daniel and McKay were with you, and they aren’t now, which means they are probably looking for us right now.”

 

“With all due respect Ma’am, we lost power in the Jumper and were crashing when we woke up here. They could be dead.”

 

“Rodney has a knack for surviving certain death.” John interjected. 

 

“And even if Daniel is dead, he’ll still probably find a way to help us. That’s kind of what he does.”

 

“Sheppard.” Ronan said. 

 

“But sir, even if they survived, we couldn’t pick up your lifesigns on the surface. They won’t know where to look.”

 

“Sheppard.”

 

“And since there’s no power or DHD, they won’t be able to get help.”

 

“Sheppard.”

 

“They’re stranded up there with no idea how to save us or if we are even alive!”

 

“Everybody shut up!” Ronan bellowed. Startled, they all turned to him.

 

“Whether McKay and Jackson are alive isn’t important right now. The walls are moving. The room is getting smaller.”

 

John looked around the room alarmed. Ronan was right. The walls adjacent to the one with the door were slowly moving in towards each other at a steady pace. 

 

They were going to be crushed. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


The dark hallway opened up into another large room. Illuminated with light from skylights in the ceiling. Once again, there were markings all over the walls. Other than that, the only thing in the room was a center console. Rodney wasted no time going to it. 

 

“I was right!”

 

“About what?”

 

“About all of it! I’m picking up eight life signs, and a fully functioning ZedPM! Not to mention that I believe this console is actually some sort of alien transport device. It must have been what nabbed the others.”

 

“Wait. Did you say eight life signs?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“There were seven of us Rodney.”

 

“Oh. Well, maybe it’s the person who programmed the transporter.”

 

Daniel raised his gun. “Can you tell what species it is?”

 

“No,it isn’t registering.”

 

“Can you reverse the transporter?”

 

“Yes that I can do. Just give me a few minutes and-”

 

“Look out!”

 

Daniel lunged in front of Rodney and began shooting at the shadowy figure that had just come stampeding towards them out of the corner of the room. The figure dodged the bullets quickly, but changed direction away from them. Unfortunately, one of the bullets hit the wall where one of the markings were. Alarms started blaring, and Rodney watched with horror as Daniel’s body was zapped with a bolt of light and then went limp. He rushed forward, but stopped dead in his tracks when Daniel began to glow. The structure of his body disappeared and began to absorb into the white light, slowly floating up and out the ceiling. Daniel had ascended. Again.

 

Rodney stared at the place where Daniel’s body had lain. “Seriously?”

 

“Your friend may have escaped me, but I’m afraid you won’t be as lucky.”

 

Rodney spun around with wide eyes to face the figure who had just spoken. It was a Wraith. 

 

“Oh come on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @popkin16 for all your support!


	4. In Loving Memory Of Your Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea formed in Rodney’s mind. He closed the window and opened a new one. Then he carefully set the self destruct. 
> 
> “What are you doing?”
> 
> “I’m sorry, but I’m not really keen on being eaten, and I much rather blow up. Because then you’ll be dead too.” 
> 
> “You foolish Human! You can’t escape me that easily. If I am to die, I will enjoy having you as my last meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from "Ha Ha You're Dead" by Green Day.

“Uh, Hi.”

“Hello Atlantian.”

“God, your breath stinks. Ever heard of a mint?”

“You will make an excellent meal.”

“Oh, no I really won’t. I’ll probably full of sugary fats that will just go straight to your thighs.”

“Silence! Prepare to be feasted upon.”

“Um, okay, how about no?” Rodney took a step back from the wraith. “Look Kahn- can I call you Kahn? Actually, don’t answer that, I’ll call you that anyway. You can’t eat me, because I’m the only one who can figure out what’s going on here. I mean, you’re here too, which means your ship probably lost power and now you’re stranded here with the rest of us. Now my colleague just went poof and the others are missing, which means I’m your best chance of getting out of here.”

“Kahn mulled this over. “Fine, but when we are free, you’re my dinner. Now get to work.”

 

“Come on! Push harder!”   
John braced himself against the walls next to Ronan and Sam. The room had shrunk considerably, and there was now only three feet between the two walls. The situation was quickly becoming desperate. John silently prayed Rodney would get there soon.   
Just as he thought it, the door suddenly swung open. “Everyone out!”  
The five rushed out, Ronan only just making it as the walls clamped together with a loud thud. Catching his breath, John turned to their rescuer to thank him. 

It was Daniel Jackson. 

“Daniel!” Sam exclaimed. “You’re alive!”

“Well…”

“Wait. Did you ascend again?” Sam deadpanned. 

“Maybe?”

“Daniel, you promised to stop doing that.”

“Hey, it’s not like I actively seek opportunities to die and ascend. It just happens.”

John wasn’t listening. He was too busy trying not to panic. If Daniel was dead, then Rodney…

“Where’s Rodney?” Daniel turned to him, as if he’d only just remembered he was supposed to let John know Rodney’s condition. 

“Oh, he’s alive.” John breathed a sigh of relief.

“But he’s trapped in a room that shoots laser beams when it detects weapons fire with a wraith.”

“What!?”

 

“Yeah. We should probably go help him with that.”

 

Rodney was sweating. His mind was working in fifty directions at once, analyzing possible escapes he could make to avoid becoming Kahn’s lunch, and trying to figure out the transporter. He had already disabled the EMP field that he had decided was responsible for the spontaneous loss of power in the Jumpers. He had also discovered a handheld DHD, and normally he would have boasted about this amazing discovery until his throat bled, but his gut told him that probably wouldn’t be a good idea with a wraith in the room. Kahn was sitting behind him, in the corner of the room, remaining relatively silent, with the occasional snarl to remind Rodney of his presence and subsequent doom. Oh joy.   
Finally, he clicked an option on the screen that altered the image, and suddenly there were seven dots on the screen. Smiling, he locked onto the five that were clustered in another part of the building, and used the transporter to beam them out. It really was like Star Trek. Now for an escape. 

An idea formed in Rodney’s mind. He closed the window and opened a new one. Then he carefully set the self destruct. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not really keen on being eaten, and I much rather blow up. Because then you’ll be dead too.” 

“You foolish Human! You can’t escape me that easily. If I am to die, I will enjoy having you as my last meal.” 

Rodney gulped. This was it, he was going to be eaten by a wraith, and die a horrible fiery death. 

“Hey Big Blue and Ugly, why don’t you pick on someone a little closer to your own size! That sounded way smoother in my head.”

Rodney’s eyes widened further than he had thought humanly possible. “Daniel!” 

The wraith looked confused. “But, didn’t you get vaporized?” 

“Nope.”

“It is of no consequence. I just have to feed on you when I’m done with your friend.”

Kahn turned back to Rodney. Suddenly, a burst of white energy ripped from Daniel’s body and wrapped around Kahn, seemingly dissolving him. Rodney stared at the spot where he had been standing, frozen in shock. 

“Rodney move!” Daniel shouted, then vanished. 

Daniel’s plea spurred Rodney on. He sprinted towards the door, flung it open, and ran down the hallway, stumbling in the dark. But there wasn’t enough time to find his flashlight. He ran through the chamber and out, into the sunlight. It burned his eyes, and his heavy breathing burned his lungs. As he approached the tree line, he vaguely heard someone shouting his name. He turned his head, failing to see tree root protruding from the forest floor. His foot caught, and he went down. Behind him a loud sound and sudden heat told Rodney that the self destruct had reached the end of its countdown. But he couldn’t turn to look. His head was heavy and his vision blurry. He could swear he heard John’s voice. 

“Rodney!”

The world went black.


	5. Nothing Really Matters When You Look Up Into Outer Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on Buddy, no time for naps.”
> 
> “Ugh…” Rodney groaned as his eyes fluttered open to look up at John. “Oh look. We’re alive.”
> 
> John laughed. “Of course we are. What is it they call you? Dr. M. Rodney McKay, Miracle Worker?”
> 
> “You make me sound like an angel from a bad Hallmark Christmas special.”
> 
> “Hey, your words not mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From "Cheer Up!" by A Great Big World.

“Rodney! Come on Rodney, wake up.” 

John felt for Rodney’s pulse, and let out a relieved breath when he found it was strong and steady. 

“Come on Buddy, no time for naps.”

“Ugh…” Rodney groaned as his eyes fluttered open to look up at John. “Oh look. We’re alive.”

John laughed. “Of course we are. What is it they call you? Dr. M. Rodney McKay, Miracle Worker?”

“You make me sound like an angel from a bad Hallmark Christmas special.”

“Hey, your words not mine.”

John held his arm out for Rodney to grab and pulled him up. He swayed a little, but quickly steadied himself. 

“Glad to see you made it out in one piece McKay.” Lorne offered. 

“Thanks, you too.” He turned to Sam. “I’m sorry about Daniel. There was nothing I could do.”

“Oh it’s alright Rodney. I’m sure he’ll turn up at some point. He always does. I’m glad you’re okay though.”

“Me too.” 

“So, not to ruin the mood, but how are we going to get back? The DHD is nonexistent, and the Jumpers are toast.” Cadman asked. 

“Oh!” Rodney remembered his discovery. “Say no more. Behold,” He pulled the object from his pocket. “The handheld Dial Home Device.” 

“Rodney, are you serious? This could change the future of gate travel!” Sam asked excitedly. 

“Of course I’m serious. Does my face look like it’s trying to be funny?”

“Trying: no. Succeeding: yes.” John interjected.

“Ha ha very funny joke from the peanut gallery. Anyway, I think we should test it out. What have we got to lose at this point?” Rodney started in the direction of the gate, a very excited Sam in tow. John shrugged and followed after with the others. The trek to the gate was short easy, and it seemed almost absurd that they’d been this close to it the whole time. As they reached the gate, Rodney began dialing. Within minutes, the event horizon flashed into the circle, the pool of water like material a sight for sore eyes. 

“Atlantis, this is Colonel Sheppard. Permission to come aboard?” John spoke into the radio, with a teasing glint in his eye. 

The crackling voice of Richard Woolsey replied. “Oh thank goodness. Yes, permission granted.” 

AS the group headed for the gate, Ronan came to a full stop, eyes wide and staring. After a few questioning glances sent his way, Ronan pointed to the center of the field, where a completely nude man stood, trying his best to cover himself. 

“See, I told you he’d turn up.” Said Sam.   
Daniel walked over to Rodney. “What happened?” He asked bewildered. Rodney grinned. 

“You bounced.”

 

Epilogue

 

After they had been cleared by Keller, Rodney had stolen away to his favorite balcony off the east pier. It had a magnificent view of the ocean, especially when the sun was setting. The silence of the uninhabited structure was as calming as the waves. He often came here to think. Let it never be said Rodney McKay can’t appreciate the simple things in life. As he leaned out over the balcony rail, taking in the breeze, he heard the door behind him slide open, and smiled to himself, knowing full well who it was. There was only one other person who knew where to find him at all times.

John Sheppard.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I thought I might find you out here.” 

“Well, I’m highly predictable.”

“Yeah.”

“You have a particular reason for tracking me down all the way out here?”

“Just checking up on you. You were trapped on your own with a wraith.”

“Kahn didn’t hurt me.”

“I know it’s just- Kahn? Really?”

“The whole mission already had a certain Star Trek feel to it, I thought I might as well.”

“This is why you aren’t allowed to name things.”

They stood together in silence for a few more minutes, until John spoke. 

“So, you sure you’re okay?” 

Rodney knew what he was trying to say. He understood, understood why John couldn’t outright say it in that moment. There were too many risk factors. The military, the SGC, the American government. So for now, this was all they had.

Rodney looked him right in the eye. “Yeah. I am.”

“Good.” 

And they stood there, enjoying one another’s company, until the sun set and darkness fell on the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your support! It's been a blast!


End file.
